Täydellisen kaunis kaaos
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Viistokuja on idyllinen ostospaikka, jossa sota on kaukainen asia. Tänään asiat ovat toisin. - AU, Draama, Action, pahis!Harry ja paritukseton, tosin jonkinlaisia aavistuksia parituksesta voi nähdä jos haluaa. -


**Otsikko:** Täydellisen kaunis kaaos

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Pics

**Ikäsuositus:** K-15

**Tyylilaji:** AU, Paritukseton, Draama, Action ja pahis!Harry

**Henkilöt:** Harry, Tom/Voldemort, Hermione, Ron ja Dumbledore

**Varoitukset:** Ruumiita, tappamista, verta ja muita taistelun/kaaoksen seurauksia, niin ja killan mustamaalausta

**Vastuuvapaus: **En ole rikas blondi vaan köyhä brunette, joka kirjoittelee omaksi ja muiden iloksi ilman rahallista korvausta.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Viistokuja on idyllinen ostospaikka, jossa sodan voi unohtaa ainakin hetkeksi._  
_  
_**Haasteet**: FF100 sana violetti.  
**K/H:** Tämä tuli aikanaan kirjoitettua Kolmivelhoturnajaisiin finissä ja äänestäjien ansiosta tuli jaetulle toiselle sijalle. Mikä siis tarjosi minulle yllättäen kaksoisvoiton, kun _Kohtalot toisiinsa solmitut_ voitti kyseiset turnajaiset. Näitä vanhoja ficcejä lukiessa herää kaipuu niihin onnellisiin aikoihin, jolloin yhdestä haasteesta syntyi helposti monta toisistaan poikkeavaa juonellista ficciä lyhyessä ajassa. Ne ajat kun saisi takaisin... No joka tapauksessa tässä nyt teillekin luettavaksi tämä toinen turnajaisficcini, jossa esiintyy suuri rakkauteni hirnyrkin korruptoima Harry :-*

...

* * *

...

_**Täydellisen kaunis kaaos **_

Hiljaisuus kietoutui hänen ympärilleen yhtä täydellisesti kuin näkymättömyysviitta erottaen hänet Viistokujan lähes huolettomana ostoksiinsa keskittyvästä massasta.

Hänen katseensa seurasi purppurakaapuista naista, jonka kaavun liepeessä roikkui kolme lasta, joiden yksinkertaiset vaatteet ja ministeriön vaakunalla merkityt harmaat kaavut kertoivat näiden olevan ministeriön orpokodista. Naisen kasvoilla oli valju hymy, jonka tämä ilmeisesti kuvitteli peittävän uupumuksen ja piittaamattomuuden merkit.

Mies viitan alla toivoi, etteivät seuraavat päivät lisäisi orpojen määrää, vaikka sisimmässään hän tiesi, että se ei ollut vältettävissä.

Muutokset vaativat väkisinkin uhreja, varsinkin tässä sodassa, jossa tahoja oli kolme, eikä yksikään taho ollut valmis joustamaan omista näkemyksistään. Tässä sodassa vain voittajalla oli mahdollisuus määritellä heidän yhteisönsä kohtalo ja suunta tulevaisuudessa.

Sitä varten hän oli Viistokujalla. Oli aika romuttaa korruptoitunut ministeriö. Oli aika kääntää sodan suunta. Oli aika julistaa uusi aikakausi alkaneeksi. Tuhkasta nousisi uusi ja parempi maailma, ei valtakuntaa voinut rakentaa mädille perustuksille. Heidän oli puhdistettava yhteisö kaikesta ei-toivotusta.

Jästien ja kuraveristen vaikutus oli tuhonnut liian paljon heidän vanhasta ja rikkaasta kulttuuristaan.

Eivätkö he nähneet millaiseen ahdinkoon jästit olivat oman maailmansa ajaneet, miksi niiden annettiin tulla saastuttamaan myös tämä maailma? Ne olivat tuoneet mukanaan sairauksia, saasteita, suvaitsemattomat näkemyksensä moniin asioihin, ja halveksivat heidän yhteisönsä perustana olevia rituaaleja ja tapoja.

Enää ei ollut mahdollista verisitein adoptoida lapsia, järjestettyjen avioliittojen perinne oli katoamassa ja taikaolentoja suljettiin reservaatteihin, koska uudet tulokkaat pelkäsivät niitä ja kokivat ne uhaksi. Olentojen ja velhojen väliset liitot oli kielletty lailla, mikä niukensi entisestään taikuuden määrää geeniperimässä.

Hän silmäili Viistokujan ihmisvilinää, josta hän erotti sinne soluttautuneet kuolonsyöjät, hänen komennossaan olevan joukon lähes sata taistelijaa odottivat merkkiä hyökkäyksen aloittamiseksi. Ministeriön sisällä puolestaan aloitusmerkkiä odottivat siellä työskentelevät kannattajat ja jokunen koulutettu taistelija, jotka olivat Luciuksen johtamina mukana hyökkäyksessä.

Tylypahkan ja Tylyahon iskuja valvoivat Lestrangen veljekset, heillä olivat apunaan taistelijoiden lisäksi koulussa olevat oppilaat, jotka olivat kuluneen lukukauden aikana ahkeroineet kumotakseen suojataiat koulun ympäriltä oikealla hetkellä.

Pimeyden lordi seurasi kaikkien hyökkäyskohteiden tapahtumia ollakseen valmiina lähettämään vahvistusta sinne, mihin sitä tarvittiin, silmänräpäyksessä. Voldemort luotti jokaiseen valitsemaansa johtajaan, eikä turhaan.

Weasleyn welhowitsien toimitilat lensivät ilotulitteiden räiskeen myötä taivaan tuuliin.

Kaaos, täydellisyydessään kaunis kaaos.

Hiljaisuuden illuusion hajotessa mies tempaisi viitan yltään ja kuolonsyöjät aloittivat taistelun keskellä päättömästi ryntäileviä ihmishahmoja. Irvetan ovet sulkeutuivat kumahtaen sinne turvaan pyrkivien nenän edestä. Maahiset olivat heidän liittolaisiaan, todennäköisesti siksi, että heidän jäljiltään yhteisön uudelleen rakentaminen toisi runsaasti vaurastumismahdollisuuksia.

Hänen aiemmin näkemänsä purppurakaapuinen noita juoksi hänen ohitseen välittämättä perässään kompuroivien lasten kohtalosta. Yksi lapsista oli jo jäänyt hätääntyneiden aikuisten jalkoihin ja makasi ruhjottuna kauempana kadulla.

Naisen itsekkyys sinetöi hänen kohtalonsa, joka hänen ministeriön työntekijän statuksellaan olisi ollut joka tapauksessa vähintään vankeus. Nyt hänet ympäröi vihreä valo ensimmäisestä avada kedavrasta, jonka Harry ihmiseen langetti.

Lapset kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, hetken näiden kauhistuneilla kasvoilla häivähti tunnistamisen tuoma huojennus, joka teki tilaa hämmennykselle, joka teki tietä pelolle vain muuttuakseen pakokauhuksi. Harry jähmetti heidät loitsulla ennen kuin lapset ehtivät lähteä pakoon ja sitä myöten varmaan kuolemaan. Poika-Joka-Tappoi kaivoi taskustaan kaksi pelimerkkiä, jotka toimivat porttiavaimina, ja kiinnitti ne loitsuilla lasten käteen samalla aktivoiden ne.

He eivät voisi rakentaa parempaa tulevaisuutta, jos heillä ei olisi taikavoimaisia lapsia jatkamassa heidän työtään tulevaisuudessa.

Harry harppoi ruhjoutuneen lapsen luo. Tämän saamat vammat näyttivät laaja-alaisilta ja vakavilta, mutta lapsi oli kuitenkin yhä hengissä. Harry kaivoi taskustaan rannekkeen, jonka hän sujautti pienokaisen käteen ja kutisti niin, ettei se putoaisi kesken matkan sairaalarakennukseen.

Lapsen kadotessa näkyvistä Harry ei voinut muuta kuin toivoa tämän selviytyvän hengissä. Lapsen viattomuus oli paistanut kaikkien ruhjeiden altakin selvästi ja Harry oli hetkellisesti elätellyt mahdollisuutta adoptoida lapsi sodan päätyttyä, voidakseen tarjota tälle sellaisen kodin, josta hän itse oli unelmoinut orpona.

Mutta unelmointi kuului houkille, sillä unelmat sortuivat kohdatessaan todellisuuden.

— Harry Potter! Katsokaa, Harry Potter on tullut pelastamaan meidät! huusi ruskeaviittainen velho, jonka pönäkkä olemus toi Harryn mieleen Vernonin.

— Ja mikä estää teitä puolustamasta itse itseänne? Minulla ei ole mitään velvollisuutta tai halua pelastaa ketään muuta kuin itseni! Minä en todellakaan auta idiootteja, jotka odottavat yhden lapsen, nuoren, aikuisen pelastavan heidät kerta toisensa jälkeen, vain kääntääkseen tälle selkänsä pienimmästäkin oikusta. Tässä on minun vastaukseni niille, jotka pelastusta odottavat: _avada kedavra_.

Miehen ruumis tömähti maahan nostattaen harmaan tomupilven mukulakiviseltä alustaltaan.

Kaikki liike pysähtyi Harryn ympärillä hetkeksi, hän olisi ehtinyt tappaa ympäriltään ainakin viisi velhoa, jos ei useampaakin, ennen kuin kukaan liikahti. Kaaos oli aiempaa täydellisempi, siihen sekoittuneen toivottomuuden saattoi suorastaan maistaa ilmasta.

Kaaos ei ollut enää pelkästään kaunis, se oli nyt myös herkullinen.

Osa ihmisistä syöksyi suoraan kuolonsyöjien syliin näiden tukkiessa kaikki mahdolliset poistumisreitit kujalta, kaikkoontumisen estoloitsujen estäessä taioin pakenemisen.

Ne, jotka taistelivat vastaan, saivat kokea pimeän puolen ylivoimaisuuden, kun taas ne, jotka antautuivat, lähetettiin porttiavaimilla aiemmin olentojen asuttamiin reservaatteihin. Reservaatteihin, jotka oli hyökkäystä edeltäneen tunnin aikana tyhjennetty aiemmista asukkaistaan. Monet olentolajien edustajat olivat innolla ottaneet vastaan tarjotun vartiointitehtävän.

Asemat vaihtoivat paikkaansa, sortajista tuli sorrettuja, mutta vain toistaiseksi. Kaikki, jotka hyväksyisivät muutokset ja suostuisivat toimimaan uuden hallinnon alaisuudessa noudattaen kaikkia uusia lakeja, olisivat vapaita palaamaan koteihinsa.

...

Harry oli aikeissa lähettää osan ryhmästään Tylyahon joukkojen avuksi kuultuaan Voldemortilta aurorien liittyneen kaupungin puolustukseen, Tylypahkan jo antauduttua kuolonsyöjille. Sanat pysähtyivät hänen huulilleen useiden poksahdusten kaikuessa katua reunustavien rakennusten seinistä ja fanfaarin tavoin julistaessa killan saapuneen todistamaan Viistokujan päätymistä Voldemortin haltuun.

Harry tuijotti ensimmäisten, ja nyt jo entisten, ystäviensä syyttäviin silmiin, hän ei ollut nähnyt näitä katoamisensa jälkeen, kuullut kyllä näiden ymmärtämättömät ja tuomitsevat puheet itsestään. Dumbledoren kasvot kertoivat pettymyksestä, mutta ne paljastivat myös surua väistämättömän edessä.

Albus ei aikonut tapansa mukaan antaa toista mahdollisuutta, hän pelkäsi Harryn voimia ja vaikutusvaltaa.

Harry ei voinut estää katkeruuden sävyttämää naurahdusta karkaamasta huuliltaan. Rehtori - joka itse olisi käyttänyt, ja oli käyttänytkin, Harryn mainetta oman aatteensa markkinoinnissa, saaden sillä yleisen mielipiteen käännettyä mieleisekseen- oli nyt valmis tappamaan entisen kultapoikansa estääkseen muita hyötymästä tämän tuomasta etulyöntiasemasta.

— Harry, poikani, luovuta taistelu vielä kun voit. Aurorit ovat pian täällä ja te olette altavastaajan asemassa. Teidät on lyöty kaikilla rintamilla, joten taisteleminen ei enää hyödytä mitään, Albus sanoi vakuuttavimmalla äänellään. Harry nauru muuttui entistä ivallisemmaksi.

— Albus, Albus, en olisi uskonut sinun olevan jo niin epätoivoinen, että turvaudut valehteluun. Mutta toisaalta se on ollutkin suurin vahvuutesi, manipuloinnin ja asioiden salaamisen kanssa. Tämä on viimeinen rintama Tylyahon lisäksi, jossa vielä taistellaan ja kuten voit todeta itsekin, taistelu täällä on sikäli turhaa, että koko Viistokuja on jo meidän hallussamme, meidän ei enää tarvitse taistella. Siivoamme paikan siviileistä ja teistä, minkä jälkeen me voimme julistautua voittajiksi, Harry totesi ivallisesti hänen silmiensä rekisteröidessä pienimmätkin liikahdukset vastustajissaan.

Suurin osa kiltalaisista oli hajaantunut taistelemaan kuolonsyöjien kanssa, Harry seisoi keskellä katua vastassaan Dumbledore, Hermione ja Ron.

— Sinä olet näköjään vallan sokaisema ja päästänyt pimeyden tahraamaan sydämesi. Vanhempasi uhrasivat henkensä sinun puolestasi, Harry, estääkseen niitä voimia pääsemästä valtaan, joiden puolesta sinä nyt taistelet. Voitko kuvitella, kuinka pettyneitä vanhempasi olisivat sinuun, jos eläisivät.

— He eivät olisi kuolleet, jos olisivat valinneet puolensa oikein jo silloin. He eläisivät, jos he eivät olisi uskoneet sinun valheitasi. Minä en käskenyt heitä uhrautumaan, eivätkä vanhempieni valinnat määritä minun valintojani ja tekojani. Minä taistelen sen puolesta mihin uskon, Harry sihahti.

— Kuinka sinä kehtaat syyttää professori Dumbledorea valehtelusta, saastainen petturi! Hermione huusi kasvot punaisina raivosta, tytön taikavoimien rätistessä sähkön lailla hänen pörröisissä hiuksissaan. - Sinä kuvittelet aina olevasi oikeassa, vaikka et ole vaivautunut ottamaan asioista selvää. Sinun tyhmyytesi on riistänyt monia ihmishenkiä kuten Siriuksen ja...

— _Kidutu_!

Hermionen kirkuna halkoi ilmaa Harryn kirouksen osuessa tyttöön. Tytön vartalo kouristeli rajusti kovalla alustallaan mukulakivien koristellessa niihin toistuvasti iskeytyvät jäsenet mustelmien violetilla kirjolla. Noidan huulilla olevan vaahdon saadessa vaaleanpunertavan sävyn Harryn oli lopetettava kirous väistääkseen Dumbledoren sinkoaman tainnutustaian, joka osui puolestaan Roniin tämän ollessa hyökkäämässä Harryn kimppuun sokealla raivolla.

Harry tiputti taskustaan yhden tyrmiin kuljettavan porttiavaimen Ronin auki olevaan suuhun ja poika katosi välähdyksessä.

Hermionen yhä maatessa maassa kirouksen jäljiltä heikkona Harry keskitti huomionsa entiseen rehtoriinsa, jonka sanoihin hän aikanaan oli luottanut ja jota hän oli pitänyt esikuvanaan. Nyt hän näki edessään vanhan miehen, jonka silmissä ei ollut merkkiäkään lempeydestä eikä ymmärryksestä.

Miehen, joka oli riistänyt häneltä kaiken, vanhemmat, lapsuuden, kummisedän, ystävät ja vapauden, vain kertoakseen, että hänen olisi kuoltava suuremman hyvän nimissä. Lisätessään oman uhrinsa Lilyn uhraukseen Harry takaisi Voldemortin lopullisen tuhoutumisen. Sen kerrottuaan rehtori oli lukinnut Harryn Kalmanhanaukiolle, josta hän ei voinut poistua ilman ulkopuolista apua.

Albus oli estänyt pöllöpostin ja muunkin yhteydenpidon kuvitellen Harryn masentuneena suostuvan helpommin uhraaman henkensä. Hän ei kuvitellut Harryn kääntyvän vanhempiensa surmaajan puoleen tai tämän edes suostuvan auttamaan, muuten kuin tappaakseen pojan ja näin sinetöiden pojan uhrin ja oman kohtalonsa lopullisesti.

Kun Harry oli kadonnut killan päämajasta, Albus oli luullut suunnitelmansa onnistuneen.

Useaksi kuukaudeksi tauonneet hyökkäykset vain vahvistivat uskoa sodan päättymisestä heidän edukseen. Kunnes nyt puoli vuotta myöhemmin velhoyhteisön neljässä merkittävimmässä kohteessa käynnistyivät taistelut, joiden tehokkuus oli ennen näkemätöntä.

Kilta oli ollut ministeriön apuna, kuvitellen sen olevan Voldemortin pääkohde. Filiuksen viesti Tylypahkasta oli tullut ministeriöön juuri kun Albus oli aikeissa lähteä apuun Viistokujalle. Kilta kaikkoontui ministeriöstä Tylypahkaan vain todetakseen, että koulu oli jo kuolonsyöjien hallussa. He olivat paenneet koululta Tylyahoon, jossa he olivat liittyneet kylän puolustajiin.

Pahinta oli se, että hän näki niiden muutamien naamiottomien kuolonsyöjien joukossa monia tuttuja kasvoja. Velhoja ja noitia, joiden hän kuvitteli kannattavan kiltaa ja ministeriötä.

Hän oli nähnyt rohkelikkojen käyttävän anteeksiantamattomia kirouksia, puuskupuhien tainnuttavan ja jopa vahingoittavan vastustajiaan, korpinkynsien systemaattisesti paikkaavan mahdollisia aukkoja hyökkääjien suojauksessa. Luihuiset olivat olleet yhtäläisessä roolissa, jos ei jopa pienemmässä, kaikkien tupien yhdistettyä voimansa näin harvinaislaatuisesti.

Hän ei ollut edes vielä silloin tajunnut Harryn katoamisen liittyvän tähän kaaokseen, ei ennen kuin Podmore oli lähettänyt Viistokujan taistelusta suojeliuksella viestin, että Harry Potteriksi kutsuttu nuorukainen oli juuri tappanut miehen kymmenien silminnäkijöiden edessä ja kieltäytynyt pelastamasta heitä.

Samalla, kun Harry taisteli entistä rehtoriaan vastaan, hänen mielessään käytiin keskustelua kahden eri henkilön kesken, ei linkin välityksellä, vaan Harryn ja Voldemortin hirnyrkin välillä.

— Harry, minä olen vahvistunut kaaoksen nostattamien tunteiden runsauden ansiosta, mutta sinun täytyy irrottaa minut, sitä minä en voi tehdä itse.

— Minä taistelen Dumbledorea vastaan, miten sinä kuvittelet sen onnistuvan samalla? Kun me olemme sitä aiemmin kokeilleet, minä olen joutunut käyttämään lähes kaiken keskittymiskykyni ja osan voimistani siihen.

— Kuten sanoin, olen nyt vahvempi, en joudu lainaamaan sinun voimaasi. Käytä aivojasi ja laajaa kiroustietouttasi, et tarvitse kuin hetken, jonka jälkeen minä otan valtaani kuraverisen ennen kuin hän päättää auttaa rehtoria taistelussa meitä vastaan.

Harryn oli myönnettävä, että Voldemort oli oikeassa. Hänellä ei ollut varaa aliarvioida Hermionen muodostamaa uhkaa. Dumbledoressa oli haastetta heille molemmille ja pienikin virhe saattoi maksaa heidän henkensä. Eikä heillä ollut aiettakaan antaa rehtorin elää ja lietsoa kapinamielialaa heidän hallintoaan vastaan.

Avada kedavran vihreä valo kiisi Harrya kohden, hän ilmiintyi Albuksen taakse väistääkseen sen.

— Aah, mutta Albus, eikös tuo ollut vastoin sinun ideologiaasi, toisen hengen riistäminen anteeksiantamattomalla. "_Kuinka mahtavat ovatkaan sortuneet_", Harry ivasi.

Dumbledoren kääntyessä Harry sinkosi kolme kirousta nopealla tahdilla tätä kohti. Ensimmäisen rehtori torjui, mutta luuli toisen menneen ohitseen. Hän oli aikeissa torjua kolmatta kadun kadotessa hänen jalkojensa alta, ja kolmas kirous osui häneen sokaisten hänet hetkellisesti.

Harry piti silmänsä rehtorin tyhjän päällä leijuvassa hahmossa tämän taistellessa kirousta vastaan. Samalla Harry keskittyi erottamaan hänen taikaytimeensä kietoutuneen sielunpalan, jolla oli ensimmäistä kertaa lähes kiinteä koostumus. Sielunpalan entinen liila ja usvainen olemus oli muuttunut tumman luumun väriseksi hahmoksi, jonka rajat olivat jo mustat.

Tom oli oikeassa, tehtävä oli paljon aiempaa helpompi, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa Harry tunsi sisimmässään tyhjyyttä Tomin irrottua hänestä.

Epämääräinen haikeus täytti hänen mielensä, kun hän näki Hermionen virkoavan ja nousevan. Tytön silmissä oli tyhjä katse, kaikki tuli ja tunteet olivat kadonneet niistä. Jos osasi etsiä, saattoi erottaa punaisen häivähdyksen niiden normaalisti ruskeissa syvyyksissä.

Harry ei uhrannut Hermionelle enempää huomiota sysäten syrjään kaikki menetyksen tunteet, joille ei ollut sijaa taistelussa. Albus oli kumonnut kirouksen ja siirtynyt ehjälle kiveykselle. Miehen sauva osoitti kohti Harrya.

— Kadu ennen kuolemaasi, niin pääset vanhempiesi luokse, Harry, rehtori sanoi vakavana.  
— Minä en haluaisi tappaa sinua, mutta sinä et ole jättänyt minulle muita vaihtoehtoja.

— Tämä vaihtoehto ei poikkea mitenkään muista antamistasi vaihtoehdoista. Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että olisin muuttanut mieleni nyt. Ja nyt sinä kehtaat väittää, ettet haluaisi tappaa minua, kun minun olisi sinun pyynnöstäsi pitänyt kuolla jo paljon aiemmin. Tekopyhyys ei sovi sinulle, Albus Dumbledore, vaikka se onkin sinun todellinen luonteesi. Minä en kadu mitään ja jos nyt kuolen, kuolen edes ylpeänä siitä, että kuolin taistellen omien valintojeni puolesta. En uhrina kiittämättömien pelkureiden suojelemiseksi!

— Avada ke- Kirous lähti Albuksen huulilta liian myöhään sinetöiden tämän kohtalon.

Harry ja Tom olivat molemmat pystyneet ennakoimaan rehtorin aikeen kirota Poika-Joka-Jatkoi-Yhä-Elämistään. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore oli ollut lopulta helposti kukistettavissa, hänen jälleen sorruttua aliarvioimaan Harryn neuvokkuuden ja yllättävät taustavoimat.

Rehtorin ruumis lysähti maahan kahden voimakkaan kirouksen osuttua siihen. Hyvyyden ruumiillistuman viimeiset kesken jääneet sanat olivat tappokirous. Maailma oli täynnä kieroa ironiaa.

Harryn ja Hermionen sauvat osoittivat ruumista heidän molempien sanattomasti lausuttua samaisen tappokirouksen, kuin he olisivat olleet yksi ja sama persoona, mitä he itse asiassa jossain määrin olivatkin. Tom ja Harry olivat jakaneet kuusitoista vuotta saman ruumiin, he olivat kasvaneet kiinni toisissaan.

...

Hetken kuluttua Hermionen ruumis lysähti hänen ihannoimansa rehtorin viereen. Tytön sijaan tämän sauvaa piti kädessään Voldemort, ei niin käärmemäisenä kuin hänen aiemmin uudestisyntynyt inkarnaationsa. Ilmeisesti uudestisyntymisrituaalissa pääosassa ollut käärmeen myrkky oli jättänyt jälkensä.

Harry ei saanut silmiään irti miehen hahmosta. Tältä Voldemort oli näyttänyt tappaessaan hänen vanhempansa, mutta tämä oli myös Tom, joka oli osa häntä itseään, tai siis oli ollut.

Yksinäisyys ja tyhjyys hänen sisällään palasivat tuskallisempina kuin aiemmin, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei Tom enää koskaan palaisi osaksi häntä. Mies oli Hermionen sielun avulla saanut ruumiinsa takaisin. Ehkä Harryn pitäisi olla kiitollinen siitä, ettei mies ollut käyttänyt hänen sieluaan samaan tarkoitukseen.

Heidän ympärillään raikuvat voitonhuudot ja hurraukset kaikuivat Harryn sisällä merkityksettöminä. Tämä voitto oli ontto sen menetyksen rinnalla, jonka Harry oli juuri kokenut.

Hän ei ollut tiennyt olleensa näin voimakkaasti sidoksissa hirnyrkkiin sisällään. Hän oli kuvitellut vain hyväksyneensä sen läsnäolon väistämättömänä, mutta nyt hän tiesi menettäneensä osan itseään, osan minuuttaan. Linkkikin oli kadonnut, se oli ilmeisesti ollut sidoksissa hirnyrkkiin.

— Puhu minulle kärmeskielellä, Harry kuiskasi kohtaamatta Tomin katsetta.

— _Harry katso minua silmiin,_ Tom sihisi käskevästi ihmettelemättä pyyntöä.

— _Minä olen kärmessuu edelleen, kuinka se on mahdollista?_ Harry nosti yllättyneenä katseensa miehen silmiin.

— En tiedä, mutta hirnyrkin luomisen lisäksi tapahtui paljon muutakin selittämätöntä sinä yönä, kun yritin tappaa sinut, Tom sanoi vaihtaen takaisin englantiin.

Harry nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi vaipuen takaisin ajatuksiinsa heti sen jälkeen. Tom katseli pitkäaikaista kumppaniaan ensimmäistä kertaa tämän ulkopuolelta. Aikaisempien irtaantumiskokeilujen aikana hän oli keskittynyt vain siihen, millaisen muodon hän itse sai, ei Harryyn tai tämän olemukseen.

— Meidän pitää palata raportoimaan muiden johtajien kanssa tukikohtaan, Tom katkaisi pitkäksi venyneen hiljaisuuden estäen samalla tehokkaasti omia ajatuksiaan harhailemasta liikaa siihen, mitä hänen irtautumisensa merkitsi laajemmassa mittakaavassa.

— Sinä voit mennä edeltä, minä tarkastan vielä alueen, ettei mitään ikäviä yllätyksiä tule. Tulen saatuani tarkastuksen päätökseen, te voitte aloittaa ilman minua. Voldemort odottaa varmasti malttamattomana mahdollisuutta nähdä voimiensa toisen ruumiillistuman, Harryn sanat muodostivat mahdollisuuden paeta ahdistavaa tilannetta.

Harry halusi olla yksin, hän ei halunnut nähdä Tomia, jonka läsnäolo oli kipeä muistutus menetyksestä.

Hän tarvitsi aikaa löytääkseen minuutensa, saadakseen tunteensa hallintaansa. Hän ei voinut näyttää heikkouttaan Tomin ja Voldemortin edessä. Hän ei voinut olla riippuvainen kenestäkään muusta kuin itsestään. Hän ei voinut osoittaa, kuinka suuri merkitys Tomilla oli hänelle, se olisi varma keino menettää loputkin itsestään ja päätyä kaikkien kuolonsyöjien pilkankohteeksi.

Oliko mikään hänen saavutuksistaan hänen omaa ansiotaan, vai oliko Tom voimillaan ja älyllään auttanut ja ohjannut häntä?

— Hyvä on, Harry. Mutta jos sinua ei kuuluu kahden tunnin kuluttua takaisin, minä etsin sinut ja raahaan väkisin mukanani, halusit tai et. Uhkauksesta huolimatta Tomin ääni oli lähinnä huvittunut.

Mies ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, sillä asia ei ollut neuvoteltavissa ja Harry tiesi sen. Toisaalta Tom myös tiesi, että Harry palaisi heidän luokseen, Luihuisen linnasta oli tullut Harryn todellinen koti.

...

Viistokujan kiveys oli paikoitellen verestä liukas, mutta tahmea siellä, missä veri oli ehtinyt jo kuivua. Osa kuolonuhreista oli kaaoksessa jalkoihin jääneitä, vammoihinsa kuolleita, turhia uhreja, mutta ne eivät olleet estettävissä.

Kuolonsyöjät eivät olleet tuhlanneet aikaansa uhreillaan leikkimiseen, siihen varatut lelut oli lähetetty tyrmiin porttiavaimilla ja kohtalo oli näille jo edeltä määrätty. Kuten Ronin kohdalla, sekä killan ja ministeriön jääräpäisimpien yksilöiden, joiden sopeutuminen uuteen hallintoon ei koskaan onnistuisi.

Ne, jotka olivat taistelleet kuolonsyöjiä vastaan, oli tehty vaarattomiksi ja jätetty kuolemaan, ellei ollut hyvää syytä tappaa heitä saman tien. Kuolonsyöjät käyttivät voimiaan säästellen ja yksikin ylimääräinen kirous olisi saattanut maksaa taistelijan hengen. Heidän taistelijansa olivat huolella koulutettu ja he olivat hoitaneet tehtävänsä mallikkaasti.

Nyt oli vain päätettävä, miten siivota taistelun jäljet mahdollisimman tehokkaasti.

Harry mietti pitäisikö hänen kutsua vampyyrit paikalle nauttimaan seisovasta pöydästä suurimman osan ruumiista ollessa vielä lämpimiä ja veren suhteellisen tuoretta. Vai olisiko tämä enemmän ihmissusille sopiva kattaus? Harry päätyi kutsumaan molempien lajien eliitin, joiden tehtäväksi hän antoi uhrien tunnistamisen ja listauksen, minkä jälkeen he saivat tehdä näille mitä mielivät kunhan jälkeenpäin siivoaisivat jälkensä.

Hänen ehtojensa lisäksi heidän liittolaisensa lupasivat toimittaa mahdolliset pelastettavissa olevat uhrit reservaattien sairastupaan. Lupaus ei yllättänyt Harrya, hänen ansiostaan näille syrjityille olentolajeille oli taattu parempi tulevaisuus.

Kaikista kauniista puheistaan huolimatta Voldemort ei ollut ajatellut muuta kuin hyötyä, jonka hän näiden lajien kanssa liittoutumalla saavuttaisi.

Niinpä vampyyrit, ihmissudet, maahiset ja muut lajit olivat vannoneet uskollisuutensa molemmille, Voldemortille ja Harrylle. Ehtona oli ollut, että Voldemortin olisi otettava Harryn mielipiteet huomioon kaikissa ratkaisuissa näiden suhteen, sillä muuten hänellä olisi Harryn lisäksi vastassaan iso osa kuolonsyöjistä sekä erityisiä voimia ja taitoja omaavia olentolajeja tuhansittain.

Muisto neuvotteluista sai Harryn ymmärtämään oman arvonsa. Hänessä oli jotain omaakin, jotain mikä ei ollut Tomin ansiota.

Hän jatkaisi yhteistyötään Voldemortin kanssa, mutta hän ei tiennyt, mikä hänen asemansa olisi nyt, kun hirnyrkki oli poissa. Hän tiesi, että hirnyrkki oli ollut suurin syy siihen, miksi hän oli kohonnut Voldemortin läheisimmäksi johtajaksi, jopa kanssahallitsijaksi jossain määrin.

Harryn ihossa ei ollut pimeyden piirtoa, hän ei ollut rivikuolonsyöjä, hän oli sisäpiiriäkin ylempänä hierarkiassa. Lucius Malfoykin joutui kumartamaan hänen edessään. Harryn huulille nousi pirullinen virne, kun hän muisti Malfoy juniorin reaktion tämän todistaessa kyseistä tapahtumaa ensimmäisen kerran.

Virne katosi hänen huuliltaan, kun hiljaisuus vastasi hänelle hänen yritettyään jakaa muistoa Tomin kanssa vanhasta tottumuksesta.

Harry oli luopunut ystävistään ja tänään osallistunut heidän kiduttamiseensa, tappamiseensa ja vangitsemiseensa. Hänellä ei ollut ketään, kenen puoleen kääntyä. Tom oli yhä olemassa, mutta nyt tämän olemassaolo osoitti hänen tunteittensa epärealistisuuden.

Hän oli kiintynyt haavekuvaan, sielunpalaseen, ei sellaiselle ollut sijaa todellisuudessa. Se sielunpala kuului miehelle, joka oli halunnut tuhota hänet kuusitoista vuotta sitten. Vaikka Tom oli aikaa sitten hylännyt ajatukset hänen tappamisestaan, se ei tarkoittanut sitä, että tämä olisi joku muu. Joku joka voisi kiintyä Harryyn, joku, jonka puoleen hän voisi aina kääntyä ajatuksineen, joku, joka olisi aina läsnä.

Tom hallitsisi yhdessä Voldemortin kanssa, se oli selvää, ja Harryn olisi opittava puhuttelemaan tätä yhtä asiallisesti kuin Voldemortia.

Hänen olisi unohdettava kuusitoista vuotta läheisyyttä. Unohdettava mies, jota hän oli luullut lapsena mielikuvitusystäväkseen, jonka kanssa hän oli aina jakanut ajatuksensa, tunteensa ja toiveensa. Senkin jälkeen kun hän oli ymmärtänyt, mikä ja kuka Tom todellisuudessa oli. Jos hän ei unohtaisi, hän voisi pahimmassa tapauksessa aiheuttaa säröjä heidän hallintonsa yhtenäisyyteen. Ja säröt tarjosivat kasvualustan kapinoille.

Harry lysähti istumaan kadulle, nojaten _Hienoja huispausvarusteita_ -liikkeen seinään.

Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat kiertävän kehää. Harry muisti, kuinka hän oli huutanut Dumbledoren toimistossa, ettei hän halunnut olla ihminen, koska hän ei halunnut tuntea menettämisen tuskaa. Hän oli tullut pitkän matkan siitä hetkestä. Hän oli luullut tuhonneensa kaikki ne siteet, joihin liittyi tunteita, jotka saattaisivat satuttaa. Yhden tunnesiteen hän oli näköjään unohtanut katkaista.

Hän kohotti katseensa taivaalla hohtaviin pimeydenpiirtoihin, niiden kaunis vihreä valo sai koko Viistokujan hohtamaan vihreänä. He olivat todellakin voittaneet.

Hän saattoi kuulla, kuinka kuolonsyöjät ja heidän kannattajansa juhlivat pubeissa, ravintoloissa ja porttoloissa kadun varrella. He olivat ansainneet juhlansa, muutaman päivän päästä alkaisi jälleenrakentaminen, eikä silloin olisi enää juhlimiselle aikaa.

Dumbledore oli kuollut, Toffee oli kuollut, Feeniksin kilta oli nujerrettu, kaikki vastarinta oli lyöty ja ministeriö oli antautunut. He olivat raivanneet kaikki esteet suunnitelmiensa tieltä ja voisivat nyt toteuttaa ne. Taata taikuuden säilyminen ja suojata taikamaailma paremmin jästeiltä.

Sen eteen hän oli valmis uhraamaan omat tarpeensa ja tunteensa, mutta ei henkeään.

Lajitteluhattu oli ollut oikeassa, hän olisi sopinut paremmin Luihuiseen. Mutta hänen oli koettava ensin täydellisen kaunis kaaos ennen kuin hän ymmärsi sen. Selviytymiskyky oli taidoista arvokkaimpia, tunteet yliarvostettuja. Harry kaikkoontui Luihuisen linnaan vaimean poksahduksen saattelemana.

...

* * *

...


End file.
